Hybris
by Sigognac
Summary: Une fois encore, les garçons n'ont pas réussi à se procurer des places pour le Comic-con. Mais, selon Sheldon, la malchance n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est une histoire de destin, vous savez bien, comme dans Star Trek.


**Titre :** _Hybris_**  
****Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Général / Romance (très très légère)

**Rating** **:** K

**Résumé :** Une fois encore, les garçons n'ont pas réussi à se procurer des places pour le Comic-con. Mais, selon Sheldon, la malchance n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est une histoire de destin, vous savez bien, comme dans _Star Trek_.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de _The Big Bang Theory _appartiennent à Chuck Lorre et Bill Prady.

**Note :** Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. Le thème qui a inspiré ce texte était... « hybris ».

Bonne lecture !

**~/~/~**

_Hybris_

**~/~/~**

Les garçons avaient des crampes à l'index à force d'avoir appuyé sur la touche F5 de leur ordinateur mais rien n'y avait fait : une fois encore, ils n'avaient pas réussi à obtenir des places pour le Comic-Con. Épuisés et désemparés, ils se lamentaient dans l'appartement de Leonard et Sheldon quand les filles vinrent aux nouvelles. Elles avaient refusé d'assister au combat sur le site d'achat, Penny leur ayant décrit à quel point c'était pathétique.

« Deux années de suite, fit mine de se désoler Bernadette, vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance. »

Elle s'était assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé près de son mari et elle le laissa plonger quelques secondes sa tête dans ses seins pour le consoler. Amy, quant à elle, avait pris place près de Sheldon, dans l'espoir insensé qu'il soit suffisamment désemparé pour voir en elle une source de réconfort.

« Quelque chose cloche, commenta cependant ce dernier, ne paraissant même pas la remarquer : statistiquement, il était presque impossible que ces places nous échappent encore cette année…

– On est sur liste d'attente, crut bon de rappeler Leonard. Il faut voir les choses du bon côté : si un virus mortel tue la moitié de la population américaine, on a encore nos chances d'aller au Comic-Con.

– On ne pourra jamais être aussi chanceux, contra Sheldon.

– Bernadette pourrait faire sortir un virus de son labo en douce, proposa Howard.

– Pour la dernière fois, râla-t-elle, je ne ferai pas sortir de virus pour que tu tombes malade et que tu puisses rester jouer aux jeux vidéo à la maison !

– On ne parle pas de moi, là ! On parle de contaminer le reste de la population… Tu rendrais service à plein de monde…

– En leur refilant la polio ?

– Nous étions préparés, récapitula Sheldon, imperturbable, quatre à essayer d'obtenir des places en même temps. Nous avons actualisé la page avec vigueur, enregistré nos données bancaires à l'avance. Nous aurions dû y arriver…

– De toute façon, intervint Raj, tu n'aurais pas pu approcher de Leonard Nimoy. L'ordonnance restrictive qu'il a demandée contre toi est toujours valable…

– J'avais calculé, précisa Sheldon, l'entrée principale de la convention est à plus de cinq-cents mètres de l'amphithéâtre où Leonard Nimoy devait faire son intervention. En plus, il ne m'aurait probablement pas reconnu sous mon costume de Gandalf le Gris… Non, tout était parfait : c'est comme si le destin se jouait de nous…

– Le destin ? releva Leonard. Depuis quand crois-tu à ce genre de choses ?

– Même les Vulcains ont leur cérémonie du _Fal-Tor-Pan_, alors je peux bien croire au destin.

– Traduction ? s'enquit Penny.

– Pourquoi tu demandes ? se lamenta Leonard.

– La cérémonie du _Fal-Tor-Pan_, professa Sheldon, se déroule juste avant la mort d'un Vulcain et elle lui permet de transférer sa conscience dans un autre corps.

– C'est un peu comme le karma et la réincarnation chez les hindous, ajouta Raj.

– Ridicule, commenta Sheldon, tu ne vas pas tout de même pas mettre tes inepties hindoues sur le même plan que _Star Trek_ !

– Le rapport avec votre Comic-Con ? interrogea Penny.

– Toute cette histoire me fait penser à l'hybris des Grecs, poursuivit Sheldon : dernièrement, nous avons tous pris plus que ce que le destin nous réservait et notre punition est que nous sommes privés de Comic-Con.

– Je comprends toujours rien, constata Penny.

– En quoi avons-nous pris plus que ce que le destin nous réservait ? demanda Howard d'une voix dubitative.

– Tu le demandes ? s'étonna Sheldon. Mais enfin, tu es marié ! Qui aurait pu imaginer ça, il y seulement cinq ans ?

– Certainement pas moi, admit Penny.

– Tu ne vis plus chez ta mère, continua Sheldon, et tu es presque devenu fréquentable depuis que tu es allé dans l'espace…

– Pas faux, ne put s'empêcher de constater Raj.

– Et Leonard ? tenta Howard en diversion. Il sort avec Penny, je vous rappelle !

– Exact, approuva Sheldon, qui aurait cru que ces pathétiques avances et ces minauderies horripilantes lui permettraient d'obtenir des coïts réguliers et si exaspérément bruyants.

– Hey ! s'insurgea Leonard. Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que je ne mérite pas Penny ? Pourquoi ce ne serait pas elle qui aurait de la chance d'être avec moi ? »

A ces mots, Penny lui lança un regard lourd de sens

« Bien sûr que je ne te mérite pas ! cria à moitié Leonard, terrorisé. Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie !

– Et moi ? demanda Raj. On ne peut pas dire que la fortune me sourie beaucoup.

– Tu arrives à parler aux femmes sans boire, fit remarquer Bernadette.

– Et tu as eu un coït le mois dernier avec une femme qui n'en voulait même pas à ton argent ! ajouta Sheldon.

– Sans compter cette relation fusionnelle et dérangeante que tu entretiens avec ton chien, termina Howard.

– C'est vrai que c'est pas si mal, approuva Raj, soudainement content.

– Voilà ! conclut Sheldon. Nous sommes privés de Comic-Con à cause de vote obsession à tous pour le coït !

– Mais, et toi, Sheldon ? demanda Leonard. Qu'as-tu fait pour être puni ?

– Tu es pourtant tellement sympa, lâcha Howard.

– Oui, intervint Amy, et je suis bien placée pour savoir que tu es loin d'être intéressé par le coït et, pourtant, ta vie actuelle est bien inférieure à celle que ta supériorité intellectuelle mérite… »

Elle remit nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez, tout en baissant les yeux. Elle détestait ces moments où elle était muettement comparée aux autres filles du groupe. Elle se savait bien moins jolie et sociable que Bernadette et Penny, elle n'intéressait pas les hommes. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'elle était la petite amie de Sheldon et c'était à peine s'il la tolérait à ses côtés. A l'évidence, il méritait bien mieux.

« Je ne dirais pas ça, Amy Farah Fowler, répondit cependant Sheldon. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'étais différent et, par conséquent, je ne pensais pas trouver une compagne un jour. Quand je lui ai parlé de toi, la première fois, elle était persuadée que tu étais un personnage de _Star Trek_.

– Tu parles de moi à ta mère ? s'étonna Amy.

– Souvent, révéla Sheldon. Tu es une bonne diversion pour éviter de parler de Dieu. »

Amy cacha comme elle put son émotion : Sheldon était tellement romantique.

« C'est pour cette raison que je dois te quitter, continua Sheldon.

– Pardon ? fit Amy, abasourdie.

– Il faut que je remette de l'ordre dans ma vie, expliqua Sheldon, il ne m'arrivera rien de bien de plus que toi tant que tu seras ma petite amie.

– Tu es en train de me quitter pour pouvoir aller au Comic-Con ? réalisa Amy.

– C'est une histoire de vases communicants, expliqua Sheldon. Être malheureux en amour me permettra d'être heureux dans d'autres domaines ! »

Penny et Bernadette durent trouver que Sheldon avait suffisamment insulté Amy pour la journée car, au même moment, elles se mirent à hurler :

« Surprise ! »

Tous les garçons sursautèrent.

« Quoi, surprise ? » s'inquiéta Sheldon.

Et là, la bonne nouvelle leur fut révélée par Bernadette qui sortit de son sac quatre billets pour le Comic-Con.

« Comment c'est possible ? s'émerveilla Leonard.

– Vous savez, le navet que j'ai tourné avec des singes tueurs, expliqua Penny. C'est devenu culte sur internet si bien qu'ils en sortent une BD. Du coup, tout le casting est invité au Comic-Con pour en parler et j'ai pu vous récupérer des places au passage.

– Il fallait aller chercher les places à San Diego, révéla encore Bernadette, c'est Amy qui a fait la route ce matin.

– Tu as fait ça ? demanda Sheldon.

– Bien sûr. Je savais que c'était important pour toi.

– Oh, Amy, débuta Sheldon ravi, je dois encore plus te quitter maintenant.

– Quoi ? s'insurgèrent tous les autres.

– L'hybris est toujours suivi de némésis, assura Sheldon. Trop de bonnes choses nous arrivent ! Imaginez si nous ne sommes pas privés de Comic-Con, c'est peut-être le disque dur de mon ordinateur qui va griller ! Ou la dernière saison de _Game of Thrones_ qui va être complètement nulle ! Vous voulez vraiment prendre le risque ? »

Mais, autour de lui, on avait cessé de l'écouter. Leonard avait pris Penny dans ses bras, Raj et Howard admiraient les précieux tickets tenus par Bernadette. Seule Amy prêtait encore attention à lui.

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont quitter leurs femmes, Sheldon. Tu veux vraiment être le seul à le faire ?

– Peut-être pas, capitula Sheldon. Mais on en reparlera à la sortie du prochain _Star Wars_… J'ai vraiment besoin que ce soit un bon film ! »

Mais, tandis qu'il parlait, il s'était servi une part de sa pizza du jeudi et il posa son assiette sur ses cuisses. Pour être plus à l'aise, il dut écarter les jambes et son genou alla toucher celui d'Amy.

Et, malgré cette proximité physique insupportable, Sheldon ne retira pas son genou qui resta contre celui d'Amy toute la soirée. Sa manière à lui de lui dire merci.


End file.
